Sense Skills
These are the first job skills available to the Fox and Lion classes. Note: Keep in mind, when using the formulas, to change the percents to decimals. To do so, move the decimal two places to the left. Ex. 65% ='.65', 150% = 1.50 ''' '''Types of Skills: *'Timer Skill' **The skill is applied to the self or others for a given period. **This skill type usually consists of skills that change character attributes. *'On/Off Skill' **One time use skill. **An attack skill or attack magic spell would fall in this category. *'Passive Skill' **Once learned, the Passive Skills are in effect continuously without the use of MP or special movement. **Learning a special technique or skills that raise stats like MP and weight are Passive Skills. First Job Sense Skills The following skills are available to purchase from Genius Cochma, ''located in ''Blooming Cora Skill Shrine, Paradise, ''and ''Megalopolis Skill Shrine. Stone Shower Beginner skill with a fixed maximum damage of 75 and a small attack range. Stone Strike Melee attack based on DA. Invincible Drilling Drilling is not cancelled when attacked. Sixth Sense Increases DA for a period of time. Gun Carrier Enables user to hold and shoot guns. Heavy Carrier Increases WT. Shuriken Master Ranged attack with high accuracy but sacrifice some damage. Sticky Foot A ranged skill that reduces the enemy's HV. Invincible Reload Enables user to reload while being hit by monsters. Gun Booster Increases AC for a period of time. Basic Detection Detects location of items underground. Armor Destructor A melee skill that decreases enemy's defense based on percentage. Quick Reload Enables user to reload while moving. Lucky Seven Increases LK for a period of time. Compound Mastery Increases compound accuracy. Second Job Sense Skills The following skills are available to purchase from Inventor Gale ''and ''Explorer Reina, located in Megalopolis Skill Shrine ''and ''Azteca ''(''Caballa Relics Town). Inventor / Hunter Lord Skills The following skills are available to only Inventor and Hunter Lord. The TM level required for the skill for Inventor is blue, whereas the TM level required for the skill for Hunter Lord is in red. Butt Plate User attacks enemy by using the butt of their firearm. Power Shot User attacks enemy shooting a bullet filled with energy. Shooting Spree User attacks several enemies by shooting randomly at unspecified monsters. Lucky Fist A desperate blow that leaves everything to luck. Keen Sense Increases the critical damage of normal gun shots (timed criticals) for a period of time. ''Lock-On*'' Lowers Target's HV. May not be available at rTO at this time. Double Shot User rapidly shoots twice. Shield Breaker Enables user to break through all shields including Sumo Suit. Leg Training Increases immunity to movement impairing attacks of the party members by strengthening their legs. (Ex: Dark Distractor and Deadly Fen.) ''Speedloader*'' Reduces the time it takes to reload between normal shots. May not be available in rTO at this time. Explorer / Cyber Hunter Skills The following skills are available to only Explorer and Cyber Hunter. The TM level required for the skill for Explorer is blue, whereas the TM level required for the skill for Cyber Hunter is in red. Precise Pitch Supplementary skill that strengthens Shuriken Master for a short period of time. When using this skill, damage that is inflicted upon the enemy by throwing a weapon at them is amplified. Item Detector User is able to detect items in a 3x3 area deeper than Basic Detection. Aura of Luck Luck is increased in not only in the user, but nearby party members as well. ''Chain of Knives*'' User throws several knives at single target. The number of knives thrown increases with the skill level. PP multiplier in formula refers to the level Precise Pitch is. May not be available in rTO at this time. ''Mega Crazy Drilling''* It maintains Crazy Drilling mode by increasing the anger and changing it into a strong will which increases the duration of the skill. Gas Mask Defends user and party from Skunk Pouch. Landmine Increases the critical damage of normal gun shots (timed criticals) for a period of time. Sticky Icky Allows user to lower enemy's stats temporarily. No target needs to be selected specifically. It lowers HV, DP, and LK. Lightning Rod Decreases electric attacks the user and their party may come in contact with. Party members must be nearby to have the effect. Pouch of Pain User uses weight of their items to hit opponents. May hit multiple enemies at once. Fan of Knives Allows user to attack multiple opponents by throwing weapons. ''Rain of Knives''* Throws knives high up above to those in attack range. Third Job Sense Skills The following skills are available from card packs sold by Card Girl in the Paradise, Megalopolis, Aquarius, or Carbigal ''item shop. Scientist (3rd Job Lion) Skills The following are skills only available to the Lion character if they were to become a Scientist. Revealing Eye Allows user to see hidden enemies. Berserk An AoE skill with large range and damage. Also known as ''Violence Spree. ''Gun Overdrive*'' Allows user to increase gun AP for a period of time. This skill is not applicable with other skills/does not affect other skills. May not be available in rTO at this time. ''Sharp Sense*'' Allows user to increase critical damage for a short period of time. Only works with a gun. May not be available in rTO at this time. ''Bunker*'' Allows user to enter a bunker that may shield them from damage. May not be available in rTO at this time. ''Bunker Release*'' Cancels Bunker. Cannot be used until Bunker cooldown has passed. May not be available in rTO at this time. Thief Master (3rd Job Fox) Skills The following are skills only available to the Fox character if they were to become a Thief Master. Explosives Expert Allows user to plant more mines. ''Poison Pouch''* Adds poison to Pouch of Pain skill. The damage scales based on the weight of the pouch. Obtained from completing Explorer Reina - Ancient Liquid. It is a single-target skill, unlike Pouch of Pain. May not be available in rTO at this time. Hide Allows user to hide. However, this skill can't be used against area of effect skills. It'll cancel if you use a skill, attack, or items. ''Poison Assault''* A skill that can only be used when Hide is activated. User throws a poisoned shuriken on the enemy while hidden. Enemies struck by this skill will lose health over time. Using this skill will pull the caster out of hidden status. Formulas are affected by Precise Pitch. 'Throw AP '''has to be multiplied by the Precise Pitch Magnification Percentage. This skill ignores DP and resistances. It can no longer go through Guard. Dark Barrier and Bless Skills reflects shuriken damage and Sumo Suit is the only skill that can lower the poison's damage. ''May not be available in rTO at this time. Strong Mind Raises resistance on Entrancing Wink on the user and party members for a period of time. Sudden Attack A skill that can only be used when Hide is activated. User attacks enemy. Hide cancels once skill is used. ''Exploit Weakness''* A skill that ignores all defenses of the opponent. This skill can go through Guard, Shield of Heaven, and [Bunker. It also goes through Dark Barrier, only dealing half the damage to the user. May not be available in rTO at this time. Category:Sense Category:Skills Category:Lion Category:Fox Category:Engineer Category:Inventor Category:Scientist Category:Cyber Hunter Category:Explorer Category:Archaeologist Category:Thief Master Category:Hunter Lord Category:1st Job Category:2nd Job Category:3rd Job